James Sirius and Fred George
by Prongs and pads forever
Summary: Minerva McGonagall, a survivor of two wizarding wars is faced by a challenge she can't face. James Sirius and Fred George were coming to Hogwarts


Warning**:**

**I'm not J.K.Rowling, if I were her I would be a millionaire, not some sad soul writing fanfictions.**

Minerva was sitting in the head's study. It was a couple of weeks until the school opened. It was quite a busy day, she had to go to the ministry of magic in the morning, there was a meeting to plan about the quidditch world cup, which was held in Britain this year and she had to be in the meeting since she was a member of wizengamot. She met her old friend and colleague Pomana sprout in the leaky cauldron where she was having her lunch and she also paid a visit to the Weasley's wizard wheezes, though she didn't meet George Weasley as it was his day off. So having the busy day she did, she couldn't make the list of the new first year students as she usually did, insted proffesor Neville Longbottom had made the list for the Hogwarts headmistress. She was waiting for him now, actually. "He should have been done with the list by now" she thought, staring at the door. After a minute or two, the door was knocked and in came a man with ash-blond hair, a small smile and a parchment clutched in his hand. He handed her the parchment and said, "You will find the new students pretty interesting" and left without another word and the smile still on his lips.

Minerva was quite puzzled by the statement. She looked through the parchment, there wasn't any one she was very interested of, there were names of her old student's kids, but they didn't quite 'interest' her. As she reached the P's, her eyes widened, she stared at the name infront of her. The boy's middle name too was written on the parchment unlike the others and that name scared Minerva out of her wits. And That moment should have been marked in history.

Potter, James Sirius was written on the place from where Minerva's eyes couldn't move. She had known Harry had named his boy after James Potter and Sirius Black. She really didn't know why he had named them after those two. I mean, she understood what they meant to him but was he that foolish to use James and Sirius in one name or did he do it intentionally, to avenge her for the 50 points she had taken from him or for the detention into the forbidden forest in his first year but she sure have compensated that by giving him her most favourite and amazingly flavoured ginger newts which she shared only in very rare circumstances. Did Harry and Ginny hate her that much ? She had pondered all night wondering if she was too strict with Potter .

Oh merlin, why did he name him after those two mischievous monkeys ? Can't he have named him Jack Sirius or James Remus or something else ? What sin could she have possibly committed to have to teach a boy named James Sirius for 7 years.

But it was so early. It was too quick. It was totally unfair.She deserved a few more years of peace after all she had gone through, two wizarding wars and tons of tough times, she really did deserve a couple more calm years before that damn kid, named after two of the most disobedient, insubordinate, unruly, troublesome and rougish boys ever to walk in the castle, wrecked all havoc at Hogwarts.

She let out a very, very, very deep sigh. She have to brace herself for 7 years of hell. She have to stay strong. She had gone through a lot as said before, she can manage this one too. She will be the brave gryffindor she is and defend herself from the little monster. SHE CAN DO IT, after all, she has survived 7 years of marauders and 7 years of Weasley twins. It is just the name, he is probably like Harry, she consoled herself though, she had heard of his prank of colouring all his cousins's hair a exceptionally bright pink and all his aunts's, uncles's and his mum's and dad's hair into neon green. Even she had to agree that it was quite a sight to see the minister of magic (Hermione Granger) and the head of Aurors (Harry Potter) with neon green hair.

She moved her eyes from You-know-what, and looked at the other names trying very hard to forget that all hell would broke loose in a couple of weeks. And then she saw another name which literally gave her a heart attack and made all her hopes to shatter to pieces, made every chance of winning against James Sirius impossible. This boy had prankster blood in his veins from his father, uncle and oh! from his great uncles too and from what she had heard he and James Sirius were inseperable (His role was remarkable in THR GREAT HAIR COLOUR CHANGING PRANK) and they even finish each other's sentences, if she remembered right, which she did. This boy's middle name was written too.

Weasley, Fred George. That's it. She could have managed James and Sirius alone, and would have kept order if it was only Fred and George. But she so very definitely can't manage all four of the most insane, delinquent, wayward, disruptive, unbiddable, recalcitrant, impish, mischievous, disorderly, rowdy students ever. THAT'S IT. "I give up. I'm going Hawaii to spend the rest of my life, under the sun in the beach, far, far, far away from those two trouble-making brats", said Minerva McGonagall aloud.

And that, children is the story of how The Great Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, ex-head of Gryffindor Finally **CRACKED**.

**Author's note**

**This mad Idea drifted into my mind. It seemed pretty funny. So yeah here you have another crazy fanfic. Though, I really don't think she would have cracked before they even came to Hogwarts. And anyways, you're in a really happy mood, right now, so write down a comment.**


End file.
